Faut pas chercher à comprendre
by Chinumi
Summary: Ichigo et Rukia ouvrent à un enfant le soir d'Halloween. Court OS parce que j'en avais envie.


**Hello :) Juste un mini OS pour Halloween. Bonne lecture.  
Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo.**

* * *

 **Clinique Kurosaki, le 31 octobre 2016**

Ichigo Kurosaki, dix-huit ans, shinigami remplaçant, « héros » de la guerre contre Ywach, se trouvait maintenant devant la porte de sa maison, et était vêtu d'un costume de Frankenstein, comme dans un rêve… non, un cauchemar plutôt, qu'il avait fait quelques temps auparavant. A côté de lui, se trouvait un petit succube, un trident dans la main, et l'air désolé, parce qu'ils n'avaient plus de quoi donner aux enfants qui venaient sonner à la porte.

Ichigo ouvrit et se retrouva devant un grand garçon, un petit panier en forme de citrouille dans la main, et dont le costume et les fausses moustaches, lui rappelèrent son dernier ennemi en date : Ywach. Cela dit, il crut reconnaitre quelqu'un derrière le masque. Reprenant contenance après avoir vu le garçon, il l'entendit lui dire :

\- Un bonbon ou un sort ? en tendant son panier.  
\- C'est toi, Toshiro ?  
\- C'est Capit…Un bonbon ou un sort ? se corrigea-t-il sans répondre.  
\- On n'a plus rien, l'informa Ichigo, l'air de s'en moquer royalement. Mais réfléchis, moins de bonbons, c'est moins de caries pour les petits enfants comme toi ! Salut !

Il allait fermer, mais le garçon parla avant, en retenant la porte.

\- Tu n'as plus de bonbons, Kurosaki Ichigo ? Si tu ne fais pas un petit effort, je te lancerai un sort !  
\- J'en ai pas, je viens de te dire ! s'agaça le roux.  
\- Ichigo, peut-être pourrais-tu lui donner autre chose ? proposa Rukia.  
\- J'ai rien à lui donner ! D'où tu veux que je les sorte, les bonbons ?!  
\- Très bien, continua le quémandeur de sucreries, dans ce cas, ce sera un sort ! Je t'avais prévenu que je pouvais voir tous les avenirs possibles, en voilà un ! ricana-t-il.

Le jeune homme tendit son panier devant lui, et une lumière noire en sortit, enveloppant Ichigo et Rukia, et les plongeant dans un état de semi-endormissement très désagréable. Ce qu'ils virent, parce qu'ils avaient à peu près la même vision, fut une suite de moments très déroutants, sortis d'ils ne savaient où, avec des personnes qu'ils n'auraient jamais vu dans ces situations avec eux. Ichigo hurla. Rukia resta paralysée d'effroi.

Le cauchemar prit fin après ce qu'il leur sembla une éternité, et le roux resta à regarder le faux Ywach pendant quelques secondes. Il sortit tout à coup son portefeuille de sa poche, et tendit quelques billets, ses maigres économies, à son vis-à-vis.

\- Tiens, prends tout ! Et ne reviens plus !

Et il ferma la porte au nez du garçon, la verrouillant à double tour.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu, Ichigo ?  
\- Je veux pas le dire… répondit celui-ci, tremblant de tous ses membres et sur le point de vomir. Et toi ?  
\- Je te le dis si tu me le dis ! répliqua Rukia en serrant ses bras autour d'elle, comme si elle avait froid.  
\- Inoue… Je sortais avec Inoue, je me mariais avec elle, et on avait un enfant ! Je couchais avec Inoue ! Je vais me crever les yeux pour ne plus avoir cette image dans la tête !  
\- Moi c'est pas mieux ! C'est Renji que j'ai vu. Et pareil, on se mariait et on avait un enfant !  
\- Ah non, pas Renji ! Ca va pas, non ?!  
\- T'es pas mieux avec Inoue ! répliqua la succube.  
\- Je ne laisserai pas ça arriver ! continua Ichigo.  
\- Moi non plus ! Alors on a plus qu'à commencer à se fréquenter pour que ça n'arrive pas !

Ichigo resta surpris, puis un sourire en coin se forma sur ses lèvres.

\- Va falloir me montrer la succube en action, alors !  
\- Tu perds rien pour attendre, idiot !

Ichigo s'enfuit dans sa chambre, se demandant si finalement, le futur horrible qu'il avait vu n'était pas mieux que la réalité dans laquelle il se trouvait. Surtout quand Rukia essaya de le séduire d'une manière maladroite, et vraiment pas « succube ». Savait-elle au moins ce que le mot « séduire » voulait dire ? Mais il sourit. Si. En fait, c'était bien mieux d'avoir Rukia en succube, plutôt qu'une Inoue version citrouille.

* * *

 **Comme le titre l'indique, faut pas chercher à comprendre, parce qu'il n'y a rien à comprendre XD C'était juste un tout petit truc pour Halloween, et une envie contre Inoue (que je n'aime pas). J'espère au moins que ça vous aura plu. A bientôt.**


End file.
